bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kesshoumaru
Kesshoumaru (結晶リング, Crystal Ring): is the the manifested spirit of Touko Sonozaki's Zanpakuto. Appearance Kesshoumaru takes the form of a handsome tall young man with blue eyes and long blue hair which he keeps tied up with a small purple ribbon, his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. He wears a black cotton kimono vest on the inside and over it wears a light purple kimono blouse with wide cuffs long sleeves. He wears a light cyan hakama and obi with an indigo haori which has stand up collar, open in front and yellow straps in front of the chest. He wears dark blue hand guards with yellow ribbon lines. Personality Kesshoumaru's is a strong and proud warrior, who has great confidence in his powers and abilities, he follow the bushido to some degree eager to spar with other fighters. Unlike his partner, Kesshoumaru is more cheerful and humble, willing to relax and enjoy the company of people. He has a strong sense of honour and is usually calm but does have occasional emotional outbursts. He will not engage in combat unless challenged or provoked prefering to remain as an observer just like his master. Despite having a different personality than his master, he does get along with his master but does sometimes annoys her. He is not very fond of Hyorinmaru and wishes to fight him in a battle. History Kesshomaru has been with Touko most of her life living within her inner world, when Touko learned that she had shinigami powers he had tried to communicate with her but failed as she was unable to hear his voice. As she began her training to control her shinigami powers she began to hear his voice and after a while he was able to materialize in her inner world and talk to her. Since then Touko had learned her zanpaktou's abilities and was able to learn her bankai after subjugating him. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kesshoumaru appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship , being able to fight on even grounds with a captain-level fighter. Kesshoumaru like his master is ambidextrous and can switch his sword from his right to his left hand. He is quite adept at blocking. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kesshoumaru has shown to be highly proficient in hand to hand combat. His skills are great enough to take down several high level opponents unarmed. Flash Steps Master: He is also proficient in flash steps. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. He is able to travel large distances in a shrot amount of time with his flash steps. Immense Spiritual Power: Like his master, Kesshoumaru possesses a monstrous spiritual pressure , he has tremendous amount of spiritual energy. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. Zanpakutō At anytime, Kesshoumaru is able to manifest the sealed sword form of his former self which looks just like a normal katana with a rectangular guard and a purple hilt. *'Shikai': It is released by the command "Sever the Bonds". When released it takes the form of a double-edged longsword. It has a rectangular cross guard, purple hilt and black round pommel with a red thread tied to it. Shikai Special Ability: In its shikai Kesshoumaru is able to create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures. It allows Kesshoumaru to crystallize anything around the surrounding atmosphere, turning everything into a weapon. He can crystallize any physical material and even the moisture that is present in the air around him. His powers give him the ability to even crystallize raw spritual energy at an atomic level, which means any kido based attacks or even reiatsu based magic is useless against him. *'Crystal Blade': Kesshoumaru is able to encase his zanpakuto with crystal. It makes the blade much harder and sharper and also increases the blades cutting power. He is able to break the blade of his zanpaktou which he then uses for the crystal haze ability, the blade is able to reforge itself back to its former state. *'Crystal Serpent': By forming crystal's at the tip of the blade, Kesshoumaru is able to release a flow of crystals shaped like a Serpent to attack his opponents. *'Crystal Barrage': By crystallizing materials from the surrounding area, Kesshoumaru is able to create crystal which he can then swing from his Zanpakutō in an arc which fires an array of crystal shard spears at his target. *'Crystal Haze': By using the crystal blade ability he is able to break down the blade from his zanpakuto into tiny crystal particles. With a flick of the hilt of the zanpakuto he is able to control these particles. The crystal particles or haze as he calls it is able to surround his opponents and cut them as if it were his real blade cutting. Theses crystal particles or haze are like tiny blades and with a simple hand gestures and a thought Kesshoumaru can control where the haze goes as well as make it take various forms. This can give him an advantage when fighting againts a group of enemies. He is able to control the haze to attack from any direction as soon as he moves the hilt, ultimately enveloping and tearing up the enemies. *'Crystal Tornado': By using the crystal haze ability, and rearranging the crystal particles in the air he is able to create an enveloping cloud of haze which can then surround his opponents making it into a deadly tornado. This tornado is able to cause significant amount of damage. *'Demonic Crystal Mirrors': By rearranging crystal particles, Kesshoumaru is able to create a crystal mirror which is capable of blocking in comming attacks. He is able to create several mirrors and stack them toghter to create a rectangular wall, and is even able to create several walls and make them circle around himself and the opponent in a continuously moving like array trapping them inside. *'Demonic Crystal Wave': By holding the blade straight crystals start forming at the tip of the blade, a massive powerful wave of crystals are fired from his katana at the target, in turn encasing the target in a block of crystals. This is one of his most powerfull attacks since it cause wide scale destruction and destory a large number of enemies. Category:Male Category:Kido-Type Category:Zanpakuto